


evermore (I had a feeling so peculiar that this pain would be for evermore)

by mountainsandrivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, centaur bellamy, damsel in distress clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: Bellarke Fan Art
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	evermore (I had a feeling so peculiar that this pain would be for evermore)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by taylor's new album

_And I was catching my breath_   
_Barefoot in the wildest winter_   
_Catching my death_   
_And I couldn't be sure_   
_I had a feeling so peculiar_   
_That this pain would be for_   
_Evermore_

_Hey December_   
_Guess I'm feeling unmoored_

_Can't remember_

_What I used to fight for_   
_I rewind thе tape but all it does is pause_   
_On thе very moment, all was lost_

_Sending signals_   
_To be double-crossed_


End file.
